


Dancing Lessons

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [32]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley wants to go clubbing. Aziraphale isn't so sure about this at first, but soon warms up to the idea.





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I decided Aziraphale quickly learned to read Crowley and just always _knows_ their current gender.  
Also Crowley switching from being a very femme! guy to being a vry butch! gal is my jam.
> 
> Also omg it's been two months since I started this series!!!

"Angel, how do you feel about going out to tonight?" 

Crowley asks, sprawled on the couch with her feet in the air, head on her hands as she squints in Aziraphale's direction, who is standing in front of a bookshelf, putting the no doubt first edition of Oscar Wilde back into its place before turning to Crowley.

"Sure, dearest- the Ritz as usual, or did you have something specific in mind?" 

Crowley squirms, stroking a hand through her hair in a nervous gesture. It's short and spikey today, suiting her rather butch demeanor.

"I was actually thinking we could do something else for a change- go out dancing, clubbing, I mean"

Aziraphale blinks. Of course he doesn't want to disappoint his demon, but... "Oh I don't know, the only dance I ever learned is the Gavotte, you see, and it sadly went out of style ages ago..." 

Crowley snorts. "The gavotte, how could I forget. Snogged many girls 'learning' that, did you?" she does air quotes around the word 'learning'. 

Aziraphale splutters. "I did not pretend to be in need of dance lessons in order to have amorous-"

Crowley laughs out loud, and Aziraphale shakes his head at her.

"You vile demon, always taunting me. Well, I will still have you know that I did not 'snogg many girls' dancing the gavotte, I merely, in the proper way of the dance, chastely kissed adult men who were also practicing the gavotte, as I learned the dance at a discreet gentleman's club."

Crowley just laughs even harder.

"Honestly, angel? Oh man, no wonder you've been wanting to go to pride and stuff, you've always been queer a.f., haven't you?" she isn't self conscious about Aziraphale possibly not liking her in her female form- Crowley knows Aziraphale even loves her when she's a snake, so there's that. She also knows the reason Aziraphale went to that club is more likely him always having a heart for minorities: always rooting for the underdog, that angel.

"Well, anyway, you did learn one dance, I bet you can learn another?"

Aziraphale still looks uncomfortable. "Well, but these 'clubs' are not for _learning_ to dance, are they?" Not that he's ever been to one, but he has watched a few movies with Crowley on the television, and whenever characters went to a club, they already seemed to know what they were doing.

"Uh, well- Wait a minute"

Crowley gets gus record player running and gets a CD from the Bentley- it's a Beyoncé CD, and half the songs are even still from the same interpret, the other half having turned into Best Of Queen music by the car. 

Then she takes Aziraphale by the hands, grinning slyly. 

Aziraphale sighs, a little exasperated, but lets Crowley draws him away from the shelves and into the middle of the room, piles of books on their 'dancefloor' miracled away onto desk and couch.

Crowley shifts her right and left shoulder back and forth in turn, moving Aziraphale's arms to get him to do the same. Aziraphale giggles. What was that old saying- angels don't dance, and demons don't dance _well_? But he doesn't care, and he knows Crowley doesn't care either, or probably doesn't even notice her own lack of skills but wouldn't care if she did... 

They wrap their arms around each other as they sway to the music of 'all the single ladies'. It should be awkward, but it's the two of them, so it's not, and they are content to keep swaying. And as neither of them is a single lady, they don't need to raise their hands at those lyrics, either.

"Alright, I will go out dancing with you" Aziraphale says as the song ends, taking a step back. "But I am afraid you will have to help me dress, I have no idea what is suitable for such an occasion in this decade..." 

Crowley grins, delighted, and pulls Aziraphale close. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find something for you, angel..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes a record player isn't made for CDs. Does Crowley know this or care? No. Therefore, it doesn't matter.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!  
Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I upload the next part :)
> 
> Prompts are open! Any ideas and suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
